Super Soulmates
by LadyKeye
Summary: AU. Annabeth Chase is just an ordinary cop. Well, she is if you count having superhero abilities ordinary. She doesn't believe in finding her soulmate, and when she does meet him, she wants nothing do with him. It's just her luck that he would be a wanted pirate. As she encounters him more though, she begins to think that maybe having a pirate as a soulmate isn't so bad.


**So I realize that I've neglected my other stories, but that's because when I reread them, I just didn't like my writing. It's been a few years, and I like to believe that my writing has since improved. This story is sort of a tester, so I hope you enjoy!**

 **This story obviously isn't mine, and ALL rights belong to Rick Riordan.** **J**

 **Also, and street names I come up with are totally fictional. I don't know much about NYC.**

I've never truly believed in soulmates, and since my teenage years, I have had no desire to find mine. Sure, when I was little I dreamed of having a handsome boy sweep me off of my feet, but I've since grown up from that childish fantasy.

I'm a police officer by day and hero by night in New York City. I'm most often referred to as the Night Owl; a name given to me after several civilians after they witnessed me flying out of a burning building saving those who were trapped inside.

My name is Annabeth Chase, and this is my story of how life royally screwed me over when they gave me my soulmate.

Curiosity may have killed the cat, but in my case, satisfaction did not bring it back.

 _Don't mind me, I'm just a linebreak_

I woke up to my phone buzzing underneath my pillow. I groggily went to grab it and saw that my partner Jason was calling me.

"Annabeth! Where in the Hades are you?!" Jason was practically yelling in my ear.

"I just got up, why are you calling me so early?"

"Early?" Jason scoffed, "Annabeth, it's 7:40."

Just like that I rocketed out of my bed. Technically I wasn't late, as work officially began at 8:00, but I get incredible anxiety if I'm not at least 15 minutes early to work.

I held my phone between my ear and my shoulder as I tried to jump out of my pajamas and into my uniform. Embarrassingly enough, I tripped over my own feet because I was in such a rush. I stood up and took a few deep breaths to try to help me calm down.

In a more desperate tone than I wanted, I asked Jason, "Will you cover for me if I am late?"

He breathed out a laugh, "Annabeth, you're not going to be late. I'm guessing you're grabbing your keys already."

"You're almost correct; I'm actually sprinting down my stairs to go and grab the keys."

Jason always had a way of calming me down, and in a way, I almost wished that he were my soulmate. Almost. We had known from the start that we weren't though.

Apparently you know exactly when you meet your soulmate. A buzzing goes throughout your body, and the person seems to glow. That just seems like a load of bull to me though.

"Drive safely!" Jason exclaimed before he hung up the phone.

As I ran out of the apartment complex, I was silently thanking all of the gods that my apartment was on the first floor and that I only lived three blocks away from the police station. Normally, I would walk to work, but I figured that today could be an exception.  
I jumped inside of my Chevy Malibu and drove to work. I may or may not have broken the speed limit, but hey, I managed to pull into the parking lot at 7:57. I ran inside and was met by Jason who was waiting right inside of the door.

"Cutting it a little close officer Chase." He grinned and handed me my coffee. I eyed both him and the cup suspiciously.

"Black with a shot of espresso, right?"

He snorted, "Annabeth, we've been friends and partners for years now. I think I would know how you like your coffee." Just like that, I had a smile on my face and my worry of being late dissipated.

"Okay, so what's the plan for this morning?" I asked.

He grimaced, "Actually, my dad is in the meeting room. Apparently it's about something incredibly important."

My eyes went wide, "Zeus is here?! He never comes to work with us!"

Zeus was technically head of the station, but he never came to check up on our work and he just generally didn't seem to care. I guess that's what he gets for being super rich. Don't get me wrong, he's a terrifying man, but he's disinterested in matters that don't directly involve him.

Jason shrugged, "Well we better just go and find out."

 _Don't mind me, I'm just a linebreak_

We walked through the double doors into the huge meeting room, hoping that nobody would notice that we were absent. We slid into the chairs in the back, and began listening as Zeus' booming voice filled the room.

"—I don't care if you catch them alive or dead, I want them all stopped." Jason and I shared a confused look. Jason nudged Officer Beckendorf who sat next to him.

"Hey, what is Zeus talking about?"

Beckendorf gave us a side-glance and sighed, "Something about how it has been rumored that his criminal brother and his band of pirates are in town. He wants to triple security on all of HIS buildings," He let out a small laugh, "I guess he thinks he's the only one in need of protection from the pirates." Jason let out a small gasp and I gave him a curious look.

"My dad has told me a few stories about uncle Poseidon. I honestly used to idol him because of how much he ticked my dad off." We all shared a small smile because anyone who could make Zeus so furious is certainly a special person.

After listening to Zeus reiterate for over an hour about the importance of this mission and how important it was that we protect him and his property, we were finally let out of the stuffy room.

Jason and I strode over to our desks to begin hashing out a plan that could even come close to catching Poseidon and his pirates. After ten minutes of frustration, I had come up with nothing. I leaned back in my chair and watched Jason.

"Do you have anything?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, but I do have something to tell you." His eyes looked everywhere except at me. I gasped and put my hand over my heart.

"Don't tell me you are going to ditch me as a partner and go work with Drew!" I said with sarcasm lacing my voice. He tensely laughed.

"No, but… It is sort of something kind of close." If he hadn't had my entire focus before, he had it now.

"Okay sparky, spill."

"Well. Isortofmetmysoulmateyesterday." I gave him a questioning look. He breathed in a deep breath.

"I guess I sort of met my soulmate yesterday." I could tell he was tense about telling me, and I guess he had a good reason to be. Just because I didn't want to meet my soulmate didn't mean that I wasn't excited for Jason to meet his. I gave him and encouraging grin.

: Well go on; tell me what she is like! His shoulders visibly sagged in relief and his eyes lit up.

"She's absolutely perfect! We met yesterday at that small pizza place by my house, and the connection was truly instant. Her name is Piper, and she has the most amazing eyes. That's what really captured me at first. We decided to sit down and share a pizza and the more we talked, the more I think I fell in love." Jason hadn't sounded this encouraged in a long while, and I was very happy for him.

"So was it all true? About the buzzing feeling you get and that certain glow?" I raised my eyebrows at him, and he sighed. I knew I was about to hear the answer that I didn't really want.

"Honestly, those things were true, but even more so. Seeing your soulmate just gives you a warm feeling inside, and the more you are around them, the more mesmerizing they become." I smiled down at my lap; letting my mind ponder what meeting my soulmate would actually be like. This question that I tried my hardest to ignore began to stir in my mind.

Officer Selena walked towards me, and I knew she was going to talk about her own soulmate, officer Beckendorf. It was as if life were rubbing the idea of soulmates in my face. Selena came and sat on my desk playing with her nails.

"Hey Annie! So I need your help!" She smiled the sweetest grin at me, and I sighed, knowing that I probably wouldn't be much help in her case.

"First off, it's _Annabeth,_ not Annie, and what do you need?" She giggled.

"Okay, so I have this date with Charlie tonight, and I have no idea what to wear." I looked at her in disbelief. If anything, it should be me who goes to her for fashion advice. Selena is the epitome of fashion and beauty.

"Selena, you do realize that you're looking at the girl who thought it was completely okay to wear a dressy shirt with basketball shorts in middle school, right?" She giggled.

"But I do need your help! Charlie is taking me to some poetry slam thing tonight at a café, and I want to look smart! Plaid is so out of style right now, and normally I don't dress like a nerd. So I came to you, because you're like a genius!" I didn't know if I should've been offended or not, but I smiled at her attempt to stand up for herself.

"Okay Sel, just wear a nice skirt with a button up and a sweater over it." She smiled like she knew exactly what I was going to say. She jumped off of my desk, flipped her hair, and yelled a quick goodbye over her shoulder.

After a long day of work, I had an even longer night of being on what we like to call the superhero shift. There were several of us in the station who were gifted with special abilities, so we had worked out a schedule that allowed us to all watch over the city.

 _Don't mind me, I'm just a linebreak_

Just as the sun began to set, I climbed up to the stations roof and perched there in thought, and began waiting for a distress call that may or may not happen.

I stayed in my position for hours, not once becoming sleepy. This was something my powers allowed me to do. Living up to my name of the night owl, I was practically nocturnal. My abilities also allowed me to grow wings and fly and made it so that all of my senses were incredibly intensified. So much so that I could see the entire city with more than perfect vision and hear a call for help that was several blocks away.

A beeping from the police radio I had brought me out of my deep thought.

" _ccshhh – Burglary taking place at 55_ _th_ _and ruby, all available hands report to sight. No hostages as of now-" I_ snorted, of course there weren't going to be any officers, It was around two in the morning! _"- Possible pirates taking part. ccshh."_

The part about the pirates startled me into action. I spread my wings and flew. I knew exactly where the corner was because it was one of the banks that Zeus owned. It took me five minutes to fly over the city. I landed in the alleyway with a soft thud and began looking for the secret entrance that Zeus had installed in almost all of his buildings. I finally found the Delta sign on a brick, and pushed it in. Immediately and unfortunately, the bricks moved out of my way but seemed to be groaning as loud as possible because they hadn't been moved in so long.

After the entrance cleared, I stepped into a room that was directly behind the vault. This room also led up to the roof where I guessed their getaway plan was to take place. I sat in the darkness for only a few minutes until I heard the vault creek open. I stood and prepared myself for a fight, but instead I got the biggest surprise of my life.

Jason was right. It was more than a buzzing feeling. It was almost inexplicable. As if we were the same person, we simultaneously let out a groan.

Of course my soulmate would not only be a criminal, but a he would be a pirate as well.

 **Awesome! Well thanks for reading this! Also, how do I get the legitimate linebreak? If I get good reactions, I'll update sooner. Please review!**

 **-LadyKeye**


End file.
